The Problems that Occur
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: A theif goes back to Inuyasha's time, but what she doesnt know is she was meant to be there. Is she carrying the missing piece? [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

The problems that occur  
  
Chapter 1 default chapter  
  
Okane: Wooo, new story, that's not Yuu yuu Hakusho. I guess every rose has it thorn. Okay I have no idea how this is going to all work out, but I hope its good. Wait let me pray...... okay there prayed. Anyway on with the story.  
  
It was pitch black outside, nothing moved everything was peaceful and safe in Tokyo. Everything was silent that is until the sirens went off, and a cat-like human was running on the roof tops. She was certainly the cause of the commotion.  
  
"I'm so gonna get caught, he lied to me," the girl said stopping on top of a house with a green tiled roof. "I heard there was a dimension transportation well around here," she said her aqua slit eyes searching for the right shrine. Just as she spotted it she was knocked off balance by a bullet just missing her shoulder. Her butt hit the ground with a loud THUMP.  
  
"She fell." "Over there off the house, men get her," the police could be heard at her crash site. She stood up quickly and ran as fast as she could to the nearest tree and hid. She could hear the footsteps coming closer and she prayed to Kami that she was better at playing hide and go seek then cops and robbers. She squinted as the spot light rolled over to her hiding place and then past over it several times.  
  
"Sir, we lost her," a voice of one of the officers said to another officer next to him. "Its okay rookie, even the best can't catch that demon or whatever it is," the man next to the rookie said turning around and walking away. The rookie watched him then turned around and did one last check over the area before running to catch up to him.  
  
As the rookie left the girl let out a long sigh of relief, "That was close." She fell down and sat again the tree and pulled an object out of her pocket. Running a hand over the dark green gem bracelet embroidered with the most shiniest steel she looked up at the stars. "There's no way I'm going to keep this in this time," she decided standing up and putting the beautiful jewelry back into her pocket for safe keeping. "Now where's that well again?" She searched around a bit before finding the shrine and repositioning herself on the roof again and hoping towards the shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okane: Okay I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise. Well actually only if you review me will it be long and not boring so please review. PLEASEEE I beg of you it'll be good I promise. Peace out moondiddies.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Yoru, Doggy, and a girl

The problems that occur  
  
Chapter 2 'Yoru, doggy, and girl'  
  
Okane: All right second chapter this one will be long I promise.  
  
The cat girl jumped as fast as she could from roof to roof swiftly. She finally came to a stop when she landed on top of the shrine. She jumped down and went inside. The first thing she noticed as she walked in was there was an old ancient well smack dap in the middle. She looked around a bit there was anything special about the shrine. Nothing on the walls, no statues, just a well and a small window. She slowly walked up to the well and ran her hand over the wood. While rubbing the side of the well she got a sharp pain in her finger, she drew it up to her face to see closer. After seeing it was just a sliver she quickly removed it. She then looked over the side to see how deep it was, she was unable to see the bottom.  
  
"Awe, screw it," she said jumping down the well.  
  
She closed her eyes ready for contact at any moment, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by liquid. See this she quickly held her breath. She felt cold liquid on her body she looked down and saw that she was no longer clothed.  
  
After a few moments of shock she looked up to see light shining down on her. Then she blacked out.  
  
She woke up a few hours later to the smell of frying fish. "Ewe, no not fish gross," she said in disgust sitting up. She felt light headed by her sudden movement and fell back down on the grass, it felt comfortable.  
  
"Whoa there partner take it easy," someone said starling the thief on the ground.  
The thief sat up slowly this time and taking time to open her eyes as well. When she was finally able to see clearly she took in the view of the girl in front of her.  
  
The girl had blue shoulder length hair and a petite face, very soft on the eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue sash and hair tye. One thing that caught the thief's eye was a blue crescent moon on her right ankle it wasn't very visible but you could see it with the naked eye. Another thing that caught her eye was the girl had a sword attached to her hip. She eyed the sword carefully she noticed it looked very valuable something a king would have. The sword also had the same blue crescent on the butt of it.  
  
"You...you're...," the thief stuttering realizing who the girl was.  
  
"Yes I'm Tsuki, Yoru," the girl replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"My...," The thief bent down into a bow.  
  
"No, my dear please don't bow to me I am nothing special," Yoru said lifting the thief's chin to meet her gaze. While looking into the thief's eyes Yoru noticed the strange color of the girls eyes and the weird almond shape of them. "How royal and beautiful your eyes are."  
  
The thief then feeling frightened pulled away. "Royal yeah right nothing royal about me," she snapped.  
  
"There is no need for put down you're self girl," Yoru said in a soft loving tone.  
  
"Come sit tell me you're story," she said patting the ground next to her.  
  
"I don't have to eat that do I?" The thief said pointing to the cooking fish.  
  
"I'd think that a cat demon would enjoy fish," Yoru said back.  
  
"Well you think very wrong fish is the most bile thing in the world," the thief said taking the invitation to sit down.  
  
"Okay then more for me," Yoru said grabbing the fish. "So girl what's you're name?"  
  
The thief gave her a sharp look. "Don't you have a name?" Yoru said looking at the girl amused, the thief shook her head. "My god dear you must be kidding me?"  
  
"Well, I have a name but I wish to exclude it at this time," the thief said sternly.  
  
"If you wish to keep you're name secret then why not make one up," Yoru simply said.  
  
"Okay then you can call me Rika," she said slyly.  
  
"Oh what a pretty name does it mean something?" Yoru asked  
  
"Nope just made it up," Rika said playing her cards nicely.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Kagome, get over here I smell evil cat and evil Yoru," yelled Inuyasha to Kagome who was in the process taking a bath.  
  
"Tsuki Yoru isn't evil Inuyasha she very sweet," came Kagome's voice from the bushes.  
  
"Yeah right if you can call stupid stealing cougar hanyu sweet," Inuyasha snared.  
  
"You can," Kagome said walking out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Well I don't like the smell of the other demon," Inuyasha said sniffing the air.  
  
"What did you say it was Inuyasha a cat demon?" Kagome asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, definitely cat demon full blooded too," he said sniffing the air again to make sure.  
  
"Well then lets go check it out, Inuyasha come on," she said walking away from their camp.  
  
"Well what about the monk and little pain?" He asked following her.  
  
"They'll be okay we'll be right back," she said hopping on his back. Once she was on securely he sped off in Yoru and Rika's direction.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"Do you smell that," Rika said sniffing the air, "Smells like dog or no wait human."  
  
"Oh that's just probably Inuyasha and Kagome," Yoru stated looking in the direction they were coming from.  
  
After a few seconds the smell reviled it self as a very handsome Inuyasha and beautiful Kagome.  
  
"See told you Rika just the little mixed blood dog and his reincarnated girlfriend," Yoru said calm and collective.  
  
"Kagome isn't my girlfriend you little twit," Inuyasha raged at Yoru.  
  
"I know she you're reincarnated girlfriend there is a difference you know," Yoru snapped.  
  
Rika stared as the two continued to argue, at this point it seemed to be Inuyasha winning, but Rika doubt that he would win in the end Yoru was very persuasive. While the two fought Kagome came over and sat next to Rika.  
  
"So what's you're name?" Kagome said starting the conversation.  
  
"Rika what's yours?" Rika asked returning the question.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my name's Kagome," she said apologetically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okane: Well I guess that was long. I'm out of ideas right now but I don't have writer's block this early into the story. R/r and read my other stories and review them too. Peace out Graffe dudes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Mister and kiss

The problems that occur  
  
Chapter 3 'Mr. and Kiss'  
  
Okane: Yeah, chapter 3. This is so cool woo. I like that word so fun to say and type.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my name's Kagome," she said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, well that's cool I guess," Rika replied uninterested in having a conversation with all too friendly Kagome.  
  
"So I've never heard of you before where are you from?" Kagome asked determined to find out more about this new girl.  
  
"Hn," was the only thing Rika said before getting up and walking away from Kagome and everyone else. Inuyasha and Yoru looked up from their dispute to watch her leave.  
  
Inuyasha getting annoyed yelled at her, "Hey you stupid girl get your butt back here."  
  
Rika hearing this disrespectful request turned around and gave him the most terrible death stare. Inuyasha not caring took the stare head on and gave her one of his own. At this gesture Rika walk up to Inuyasha and got up into his face to examine his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha I know more about you then anyone else you better watch out," she said coldly.  
  
"You know nothing about me. Unless you stalk me I doubt it, because if you were I would have ripped you're head off by now," he replied crossing his arms.  
  
Rika took a step back from him and smirked as she said, "Sit boy." And with that Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground. Before Inuyasha or anyone else could ask what happened Rika ran.  
  
Rika stopped running after she felt safe. She looked at the sun that was just setting. She felt her long brown hair swirl around her, engulfing her like light engulfs the earth every morning. The wind felt good on her face, and it smelled clean too. She couldn't remember the last time she smelt clean air. "I love the past, I wish I lived in this time instead of the boring industrial time," she whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes to remember her terrible time. Her parents had been poor, and all her life until recently had she lived on the street. The world was cruel to her and her epiarticular, she was raped, beaten, sold, traded, went without food and water for weeks on end, betrayed, lost, confused, and left to die at a very young age. Her life had been very hard many times she thought of suicide, but every time she tired there was something there to stop her. She didn't know what it was just this feeling that she was need for something important. Rika opened her eyes again to see the sun gone and the moon taking its place in the sky.  
  
Rika smiled at the moon the dark was always the best with the moon even though it wasn't alive it felt like her best friend. Mostly because it never left her side in the when her world felt like it was falling apart. The wind rustled her hair again, Rika couldn't help but laugh playfully as the moon and the wind seemed to know her even in this time period.  
  
"This is the best. No one to hurt me, no cops, not too many people, no smog, no one here is richer or more important then anyone else. If only I didn't have to go back," Rika told the moon.  
  
"Why do you have to go back?" A voice said startling her. She turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. She looked around and saw no one there, and she wondered if in the past the moon and wind could talk. She started to turn towards the moon again but someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Rika froze unable to look at the person touching her shoulder.  
  
"Don't turn around," the voice said behind her revealing who the hand belonged to.  
  
"Why are you ugly," Rika said no longer frozen.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why can't I turn around?"  
  
"I don't want you to fall in love with me," the voice behind her said.  
  
"I can't fall in love, and even if I could I'd still do what I'm about to do," Rika said shaking off the man's hand.  
  
"What are you about to do?" The voice seemed interested in her last comment.  
  
"Are you a hanyu?"  
  
"Yes, are you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a youkai."  
  
"Interesting, where are you from?"  
  
"Not here. Can I turn around yet?" Rika asked getting annoyed at his questions.  
  
"You may," he said softly in her ear. Rika hesitated a bit before she turned around. The man in front of her was very handsome. He had a soft look to him, his eyes were very intriguing. The man looked to be some sort of dog demon with human features, with the exception of his fluffy tail over his shoulder.  
  
Rika stared in amazement she was talking to the guy from her childhood stories. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and smiled at the stunned girl. "Indeed I am. I am here to inquire about you're presence in this time," he said softly.  
  
"But I thought you were a myth," Rika said shaking.  
  
"How can I be a myth if I'm here talking to you?"  
  
"You could be a ghost."  
  
"I am not. Do I not look solid to you?"  
  
"Well you're not transparent, but you do look a little translucent," Rika stated firmly. At this Sesshoumaru knew that the girl wouldn't believe him if he just told her. So he did the next best thing show her. He bent his head down and planted a kiss on her soft lips.  
  
Rika couldn't help but enjoy it, "I'm still not sure I think I need another one just to make sure." He laughed a little, but did kiss her again this time she kissed him back.  
  
"Believe me now," he asked somewhat pulling away, but not completely.  
  
"Yeah, unless you wanna show me again," Rika said deviously.  
  
"Maybe later. But right now I need to query about you being here," he said touching his forehead with hers. She nodded and they broke away.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" She asked sitting down in the soft rolling grass.  
  
"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting next her.  
  
"My name is Rika," she said simply.  
  
"No you're full name?"  
  
"My full name is Gato Aarika."  
  
"Gato what does it mean?"  
  
"Gato means cat in Spanish," she said looking back up to her most loyal friend.  
  
"Spanish? You don't look like you're from Spain," he said a little confused.  
  
"That's because I'm not. I just think it sounds better then my real last name," she stated sadly.  
  
"What's you're real last name?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing that she probably wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Are you always this nosey?" Rika asked taking her gaze off the moon to him. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this reply. He turned to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?"  
  
Rika laughed slightly at his thoughtful question. "You're very proper did you know that?"  
  
"Well I am a Lord," he stated clearly.  
  
"Good point," Rika said reaching into her pocket. Sesshoumaru watched her search her pocket for a few minutes. Just as Sesshoumaru was looking away Rika pulled something out of her pocket, and drew his attention back to her.  
  
He looked at the object in Rika's hand. It was what seemed to be a bracelet, the shiniest, greenest, and beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Rika noticed Sesshoumaru staring at it. "Have you ever seen this before?" she asked him.  
  
"Never, what is it?" He asked coming out of his intense stare.  
  
"This is the reason why I'm in this era. I stole it from one of the most known historical museum in the universe," she said handing it to him.  
  
"Supposedly it's supposed to make the holder of it the strongest  
warrior in the world."  
  
"Is that why you stole it?" He asked still memorized by the bracelets beauty.  
  
"No I stole for my Sansei; he's the rightful owner of it."  
  
"May I ask who you're Sansei is?"  
  
"You may. My Sansei is the most wonderful man in the world. He's the one who took me in off the streets a few years ago. He trained me and cared for me more than anything else in the entire world. But recently he died, due to severe struggling. But I ended it for him."  
  
"But if he's dead then why did you get for him? He's not of the living anymore," he said handing the bracelet back to her.  
  
"I know that and there's no way to bring him back to life. Even if I could bring him back I more than likely wouldn't. But the reason I got this bracelet was to give it back to the person he stole it from," she said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Whom did he steel it from?" Sesshoumaru asked lifting her face to meet his blazing eyes.  
  
"That I don't know," she said ripping away from his gaze. She looked at the bracelet and ran her hand across it. "I must go now," she said standing up.  
  
"Where must you go? You do not have anywhere to go to?" Sesshoumaru stated standing up as well.  
  
"I do though, I ran away from Yoru, and Kagome. Also I have to go see if Inuyasha's okay," Rika said turning.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
"I kind of smashed his face in with the 'sit boy' command," she laughed so did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So you've met my idiotic brother and his girlfriend," he said trying to stall her.  
  
"Yes, sadly I have," she laughed turning around to face him again.  
  
"Well, if you must leave," he leaned in for another kiss, which Rika accepted, "tell Yoru, Rin says 'hi'."  
  
"Will do," Rika said this time starting to kiss.  
  
Okane: Woo, go Rika what a lucky girl. Too bad that's not me(. If it was me husband probably would kill me.  
  
Hiei: You got that right  
  
Okane: Stop stalking me you're my son.  
  
Hiei: So Kurama said to watch you closely.  
  
Okane: -_-; whatever anyway what did you think good, bad. Thumb up or thumb down. Flame or compliment? Continue or take it off. More detail or more talking? Review or just call me cute? If you do review you should probably call me cute, so I can give you a cookie. Okay, Remember...  
  
Hiei: Don't be a savage be a cannibal ^_^  
  
Okane: Leave me alone go back to your own dimension with your wife and children, I'm going to drag you after I say my closing line.  
  
Hiei: What are you waiting for?  
  
Okane: Good-bye my posse poparotiz penguins.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Dead legs

The problems that occur  
  
Chapter 4 'Dead legs'  
  
Okane: Now that Hiei's back in his own dimension. I can continue with my story, woo, what will happen in this chapter.  
  
A/N: This is the next morning  
  
Rika woke up to the bright sun shining in her face. 'The only thing I hate about the past, the sun is closer and brighter,' she thought as she sat up. Rika looked around to see only Yoru was still sleeping in the same spot she found her last nite when she returned. She had only really come back to say sorry to Inuyasha and Kagome, but they were gone when she got back. Rika tried to wake Yoru, but she just snorted and turned over.  
Rika finally giving up tried to stand but found out that her legs didn't feel like cooperating this early. After a few minutes of standing up and falling back down she decided that it would be easier to crawl to river. It was painful as she dragged herself to the river. Her legs kept getting caught on things like roots, rocks, and small think patches of grass. As she ascended down the last big obstacle (Which was a downward hill) she somersaulted down it and hit the river face first.  
  
She struggled to turn upright for a few seconds and finally her legs woke up from their deep muscle slumber. The river was warm for that early in the morning it was refreshing. Rika tread water as long as she could, then swam to the edge. As she got out a big huge piraña jump out of the water right were she had been a few moments before. Totally freaked out by this Rika thought it would be safer to go back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~BACK AT THE CAMP~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoru woke up in a cold sweat; she looked over to see that someone had been sleeping next to her but apparently already left. She prayed that it was Rika and not some nasty animal or demon for that matter. Yoru looked at the fire pit the fire had gone out, so she got up and started to rebuild it.  
  
Rika walked up just as Yoru had managed to restart the fire, "Oh good you're awake."  
  
Yoru not frightened because she had sensed her coming just turned around and smiled at Rika.  
  
"Hey, I got a message for you. I was going to tell you last nite but you were asleep, did you know that you sleep like a rock?" Rika stated sitting down against a big boulder facing Yoru and the fire.  
  
"Yeah, so I've heard. So who's the message from?" Yoru asked sitting next to Rika.  
  
"Someone named Rin."  
  
"Rin you saw Rin what did she say?"  
  
"I didn't see Rin, whoever that is. Sesshoumaru told me to tell you that Rin says Hi."  
  
"You saw Lord Sesshoumaru? When last nite? Where is he? Did you talk to him? What did you guys talk about?" Yoru was gonna say more but she almost passed due to loss of air.  
  
"How do you know Sesshoumaru?" Rika asked wanting to get dirt on him for black mail.  
  
Yoru was about to answer he question but was interrupted when Inuyasha came flying through the forest and fell into the fire. Yoru was in the process of getting up to help him when Kagome with two others came out of the forest.  
  
Rika studied these new people; one of them looked like a fox demon, the other she wanted to study more. He seemed like a nice guy, but you never know. He had short brown hair with a rat tail. He was wearing some type of black robe. Also in his right hand he held a staff, it was looked like one of the staffs her parents use to tell her about that tracked out evil demons. The man was somewhat handsome, but she didn't really care. She about to jump back into reality until she noticed something else about him. He had black cloth with what looked like black prayer beads wrapped around his hand. She could feel a strange aura coming from it. It felt as strong as a vacuum that could suck in the whole entire universe if it wanted.  
  
"Inuyasha get out of my fire," Yoru screamed at the top of her lungs at Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not my fault yell at the stupid demon that attacked me," he yelled back at the same level loudness.  
  
"Well if you were strong like me maybe that demon wouldn't have thrown you into my fire," Yoru screamed back.  
  
"Strong like you. Ha, don't make me laugh kid I could beat you blind and with one arm," Inuyasha yelled back stepping out of the extinguished fire.  
  
"Yeah right you only wish you could."  
  
"I don't have to wish."  
  
"In your dreams Inuyasha, you so could not beat me. I'm stronger and you know it."  
  
"My god do you people ever stop fighting," Rika yelled getting annoyed at their constant arguing. "I..." Rika was about to yell at them more but was cut off when someone grabbed her hands. She looked over to see the one guy whom she had been study earlier.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever come in contact with; do you believe in love in first sight because I do, will you please bare me a child?" The man asked staring at her with his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ah, you're a guy," Rika screamed and pulled her hands out of his and ran over and hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Ha ha, Miruko just got rejected again, and she thought you were a woman," the little kitsune laughed.  
  
"You are the saddest man I've ever seen," Yoru said walking over to the Miruko and patting him on the back.  
  
Rika was about to apologize to Inuyasha when she smelt something. Inuyasha smelt it to but just shrugged it off. Rika knew why too, she no longer wanted to stay there so she took off in the direction of the smell.  
  
The scent lead her to the spot on the hill she was at last night. She looked around and sure enough her nose hadn't lied to her. Sesshoumaru was lying looking up at the clouds. She quickly ran over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Good morning," he said still staring at the clouds.  
  
"Good afternoon," she corrected him.  
  
"Is it really? I must have dosed off," he said sitting up and facing her.  
  
"It's called sleeping Sesshoumaru," she said her tongue now too failing her while she tried to say his name.  
  
"Sounds like you've never said my name before," he laughed.  
  
"I have though, it's just for some reason my muscles are failing me," she told him remembering her struggle this morning.  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you mean?" He asked her looking interested.  
  
"Well this morning I couldn't walk or even move my legs," Rika told him about the river and her almost death experience.  
  
"But you're okay now right?" He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Yeah, but I can still feel the pain from dragging myself," she said rubbing her legs. Sesshoumaru looked at her like he didn't believe that she was okay, "Take off your pants."  
  
"WHAT," she screamed giving him a funny look.  
  
"Take off your pants I wanna see you're legs," he said again.  
  
"You wanna see my legs?"  
  
"I won't hurt you I promise I just wanna see if you have any bruises."  
  
"You promise you won't be perverted?" She asked sternly looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I promise you I just wanna see if your okay," he said is a reassuring tone. She nodded, stood up and slid her jeans off slowly as so she didn't hurt her legs even more. Just as Sesshoumaru expected both her legs both purple not one single spot did she have normal color skin. He told her to sit down slowly, and she obeyed.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Rika asked wincing in pain.  
  
"Healing you," was all he said. He reached into his tail and pulled something that looked like a paper seal. He placed it across her knees, and put his hands together. Then from what Rika knew it sounded like he was saying an incantation. After a few moments he stopped and looked at her legs he seemed pleased. Rika also looked down at her legs and just about screamed when she saw her legs were prefect. There were no scars, no bruises, and no pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE CAMP~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Right after Rika left)  
  
"Where is she going what does she smell?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Who cares what in the crap she smells it's not an enemy so were fine," Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah but what is it?" Shippo asked him again.  
  
"I told you it's not a threat so who care's," he said again jumping on top of the boulder and sitting on it.  
  
"So is she going to bare me a child? I don't care if it isn't a boy I just wanna make her mine," Miruko said smirking.  
  
By this time Yoru was through with being nice to the monk and hit him in the back of the head so hard he flew faster then Inuyasha had a few moments before. Everyone laughed at him when he hit a tree and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Now that taken care of who's up for breakfast?" Yoru laughed rubbing her growling stomach. Everyone else's stomach followed suit and growled, so they all deiced to eat breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~ON THE HILL~*~*~*~  
  
Rika thanked Sesshoumaru and put her pants back on. She started to admire him for what its worth she started to like Sesshoumaru more then a friend even. Rika thought back to last night.  
  
~@~FLASHBACK~@~  
  
"Don't turn around," the voice said behind her revealing who the hand belonged to.  
  
"Why are you ugly," Rika said no longer frozen.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why can't I turn around?"  
  
"I don't want you to fall in love with me," the voice behind her said.  
  
"I can't fall in love, and even if I could I'd still do what I'm about to do," Rika said shaking off the man's hand.  
  
~@~END FLASHBACK~@~  
  
Rika had never done what she was planing to do. She was also starting to think that she lied about not being able to fall in love. She looked over to Sesshoumaru who had retaken his position staring at the clouds.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt someone watching him. He looked over to see Rika daydreaming in his direction. He smiled and went back to watching the clouds.  
  
Okane: Awe, is he going to let her fall in love with him? This is getting interesting. UPDATE UPDATE... Oh wait lol this is my story. I think it's good. I was reading my other stories yesterday when I typed the next chapter I compared. And guess what I thought I was a good writer before now that I've got a hold of it I really improved. It's like when you go back and read all you're old essays and school work. I'm rambling now I should stop. I'm sorry I bored you my little lumpy licking leprechauns. R/r Por favor. Gracias.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Time to Tell Inuyasha

The problems that occur  
  
Chapter 5 'Time to try to tell Inuyasha'

Okane: this originally wasn't going to be a romance story. I didn't even want one bit of romance, but oh well too late. Hehe.

* * *

"Where's that girl I want to know what she's doing with," Inuyasha was cut off when Rika entered the camp site. "Finally I've got some questions to," but yet again Inuyasha was cut off. Not by Rika but by the strange smell in the air. Yoru could smell it too her and Inuyasha looked over to Rika, "What were you doing?" They asked in unison.  
  
Rika just glared at them. She knew that they would of smelt it if she came back. She had argued with Sesshoumaru to let her stay with him but he was a very stubborn hanyou.  
  
"Hello, are you there come back to us," Kagome said waving her hands in front of Rika's face to trying to get her back to earth. But Rika just kept staring she was too far, in another universe even.  
  
"Ah, this girl is really getting on my nerves," Inuyasha exclaimed standing up and walking over to Rika. "Wake your stupid unknown butt up," he yelled shaking her violently.  
  
"You're lucky she's not a baby, or else you would probably screw up her head," Shippo stated briefly in Miroku's lap.  
  
"Her head is going to be screw up whether I shake her or not, plus I doubt there's any thing up there to screw up," Inuyasha said still shaking her.  
  
"Inuyasha perhaps I can wake her," Miroku suggested.  
  
"No, you'll probably rape her or something, were trying to get her to talk not pregnant," Yoru said knocking him into another tree.  
  
"Guys if she doesn't wanna tell you then don't make her," Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Shut up woman, I want answers to what see has on her," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome totally upset at Inuyasha's last comment pushed her over the cliff, "Inuyasha SIT BOY," she screamed. Inuyasha had forgotten that she could do that to him had no time to run from her Rath. He did a nose dive straight into the rocky platform he was standing on.  
  
"Wow, look at Inuyasha's hard head broke that rock right in half," Yoru laughed.  
  
"Uh what happened," Rika said coming out of her Trans. She looked around and saw Inuyasha knocked out and everyone else laughing at him.  
  
"Where were you?" Yoru asked still laughing.  
  
"I was talking to someone," Rika sneered.  
  
"Is that all you were doing?" Miroku with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about, yes that's all I did was talk to someone," said giving him an evil glare.  
  
"Was it the one person you met last night?" Yoru asked looking down.  
  
"Yes, it was," Rika said staring at the all of a sudden sad cougar demon.  
  
"Oh is he still here?" Yoru asked looking hopeful.  
  
"No he left and he wouldn't take me with him, that stupid man, he said he'd help too," Rika silently yelled. She looked at Yoru too see if she had anything else to ask her. Apparently she didn't because she turned and ran. "Okay, that's weird does she know him or something?"  
  
"She loves him, but I doubt that's the reason she ran," Inuyasha said sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"Who does she love?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha confused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Rika stated sitting down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you sitting next to me?" He asked looking at her confused.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Alone," Rika said staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," Inuyasha said stubbornly folding his arms.  
  
"Well I don't care we need to talk and its important," Rika pleaded.  
  
"I don't care if it is important or not I am not talking to you."  
  
"Well it's to late cause you already are talking to me."  
  
"I'm not talking to you anymore," Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
Rika laughed he had no idea he was falling into her trap. She stood up next to him; he glanced over, and looked at her disgust, as if it wasn't proper to do what she did. Rika grabbed his arm and dragged him far away from everyone else. Inuyasha didn't like this at all he complained the whole time, but never tried to get away from her. After a while Rika felt safe and let go of her capture.  
  
"Man, no wonder my brother didn't want you to go with him," Inuyasha said brushing his clothes off.  
  
"That's not why he didn't let me go with him," Rika sitting down on the nearest rock.  
  
"You're really starting to bug me did you know that?" He said sitting next to her.  
  
"I figured, but I need to ask you somethings," she said playfully but serious at the same time.  
  
"You really scare me," Inuyasha stated staring intensely at her.  
  
"Inuyasha this is serious."  
  
"Both Kagome and Yoru have a little competition on their hands," Shippo stated as soon as Rika dragged Inuyasha away.  
  
"What are you talking about she's no threat to me," Kagome said sharply.  
  
"Oh yeah did you see the way Inuyasha looked when Rika grabbed his arm?"  
  
"No, what did he look like?"  
  
"Like this," Shippo said transforming into a chibi Inuyasha smiley happily while walking sideways.  
  
"No he didn't, you lie," Kagome said folding her arms and sitting hard on the ground.  
  
"I'm not kidding, and what do you think that Yoru and Inuyasha smelt on Rika when she came back?" Shippo said Transforming into a mini Sesshoumaru.  
  
"NO are serious, she was with Sesshoumaru," Kagome yelled.  
  
"Looked like we have a player on are hands," Miroku said lightly tapping Shippo causing him to change back.  
  
"I bet you want some too right," a hiss came from the fire.  
  
Everyone looked at the fire. All of a sudden a huge demon came blasting out of it.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome scream, "Kagome." He was about to rush off but Rika grabbed his arm. "What the hell are you doing," He yelled at her.  
  
"We need to take care of our own problem first," Rika said staring at the trees.  
  
"I don't want to talk when Kagome's in danger," he said looking at trees too.  
  
Just as he looked a big demon came straight at them. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, but Rika was too slow and was slammed into the ground with great force. Inuyasha flexed his claws, "Die," he screamed running up to the demon slicing its head off with one swish. Inuyasha jumped back next to Rika, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rika looked at him, but something over his shoulder caught her eye. The monsters head was reforming, she stared in disbelief. Inuyasha looked at her funny then realized that she wasn't looking at him and turned around.  
  
The monster gave a loud growl when his head had come back fully. "I want it, give me the bracelet," the monster groaned at Rika.  
  
"Well what if I don't want to?" She said standing up and taking a fighting stance.  
  
"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Fighting him," she said pointing to the monster in front of them.  
  
"You're no fighter, you have no powers, and I can take care of this."  
  
"That's were wrong." Rika's ears went straight up in the air, her eyes went red, her hair flowed on the nonexistent wind. Inuyasha stared at her, she looked beautiful. A tail came unwrapped from her waist. Rika smiled revealing sharp pointy teeth. "Let the pro take this one," she said charging.  
  
Yoru sat in a tree staring as the sun went down.  
  
'Why would he come here and go away without saying hello to me?' Yoru thought in despair. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Time to continue, I have better things to do then just sit here and think about that man." She could here the screams of Kagome and the roars of the monsters as she sat. She reached for her sword and pulled it out of its sheath. She studied the blade, it had blood stains on it she had forgotten to wash it the last raid she had.  
  
She held out her arm and swiped the sword over it. Just as fast as the cut came blood appeared. Yoru stared at it in wonderment, "Blood that's what I live for, doesn't matter whose blood it is that's what I'm here to do. Shed it." She licked the blood on her arm.

* * *

Okane: woo that girl is creepy. Shivers can't believe I just typed that. Well anyway I hope there isn't going to be anymore of that. I don't have writers block yet. That makes me happy, but I do for my other story. I've been a little depressed lately because they froze my account for a while but it's not anymore. Wah, I want my fun with a gun story back on...  
  
A voice: Stop crying you ugly little baby.  
  
Okane: Who was that? Ahhhhh Runs away  
  
A Voice: Haha that's so much fun R/r Okane's perky paper pushers.


	6. Yoru's story

The problems that occur

Chapter 6 'Yoru's story'  
  
A voice: I'm now taking over the story

* * *

Rika stumbled a little after the last blow she had gotten from the monster. Inuyasha was helping her a little here and there he was mostly worried about Kagome. They had been fighting the beast for over 2 hours now, every time they cut a piece of its body part off it regenerated. Rika looked at the demon in frustration and hunger.The monster started walking towards them again. Inuyasha nodded to Rika and then ran in one direction. Rika understood his plan and charged it head first. Zigging and Zagging she ducked left and right. She distracted the demon as long as she could. Rika stopped to catch her breath; she looked up and saw the monster swing its massive arm right at her. Rika was ready to face it straight on when Inuyasha appeared on top of the beast. He smiled at her and stuck his sword right in the monsters back. He then keeping the sword in the demons body jumped down slicing the demon in half.Rika looked at Inuyasha, "Thank you.""Whatever, it's what I do," He smirked at her.They stayed quite for a few moments. Inuyasha and Rika then heard Kagome scream again. "Quick hop on," Inuyasha said facing the direction the scream came from. Rika walked up to him, "Race you." Inuyasha looked at her confused, "You're on," he said speeding off. He looked back to see no one he laughed silently to himself. After a while Inuyasha came back to the camp to see it was totally desolated. He looked around and saw Kagome on the ground he ran over to her. "Kagome.""She's fine Inuyasha."He turned around, "How in the heck did you beat me.""Easily it's a known fact that cat's are faster, better, and more intelligent then dog's," Rika said walking towards him."Dog's are more loyal," Inuyasha snapped."Yes but Inuyasha you forgot that you aren't all dog and loyalty is not one of the features of a dog you were born with, just the ugly ears and the hot temper," Kagome said weakly sitting up. Inuyasha ran over to her, "Are you okay Kagome, I would have been here to protect you if the stuck up cat hadn't kidnapped me.""Oh is that what you call it," Miroku said making himself known as he limped out from behind the only still standing tree."Yes that's what I call it," Inuyasha yelled at him."What happened to you?" Rika asked looking at his burnt leg."I burned it in the fight in which I fought bravely for you my sweet," he said walking towards her."If you think I'm gonna fall for that and nurse you back to help then you don't know me enough to call me your 'sweet'," Rika sneered.

IN A TREE  
Yoru had now totally transformed into her cougar form. She looked at the vanishing cut on her arm. 'Why am I still here?' She thought to herself. The moon was about half way to the top of the sky. "Just about time for me to leave," she said standing up and jumping out of the tree. She landed on all fours like a cat. She looked around to check to see if anyone was there before she let her guard down. There was no one so she bent forward and stretched out her sore back muscle and then stretched out her front legs. "Ah, that's better," she felt refreshed.

Yoru looked to the west and sped off.

AT THE CAMP A FEW HOURS LATER  
"So where do you think Yoru went I haven't seen her in a while," Rika asked settling up against a rock.

"Who knows, she could be out raiding some city," Inuyasha snorted uninterested."I hope one of those demons didn't attack her earlier," Kagome said worried."Hopefully one did and she lying in some field right now seeing her stupid pointless life passes before her eyes," Inuyasha stated jumping into a tree."Inuyasha that's mean she's only 13," Kagome shouted at Inuyasha."She could have gone to find Sesshoumaru," Shippo piped up."Hey brat don't say that name or you too will looked like the decapitated things over there," Inuyasha yelled pointing at the remains of the fire demon."Can I say it?" Rika asked testing his nerve even more."What?" He asked looking at her with one eye."Sesshoumaru, the good looking guy I met the other night," Rika said smiling."What time period did you say you came from?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes."Kagome's time.""Yeah, well people in your time period smile too much and too big.""People in your time don't even look like people," Rika snapped back."Not my fault," Inuyasha shrugged."Stop fighting Rika, Inuyasha be friends," Kagome shouted at them both."I don't have time for friends and I certainly don't have time to consider the possibility of making friends with a halflying like him," Rika said sharply closing her eyes trying to fall asleep."Same here," Inuyasha said before dosing off into dream land."Well they will be friends sooner or later I'll make sure of that," Kagome said turning on her heal and walking over to put more logs on the fire."And how do you suppose you do that?" Miroku asked studying Kagome's figure as she bent down and picked up a log and placed it gently on the fire."I don't know but I will some way or another," she said before settling down and falling asleep herself."Did you see her? Is she as pretty as I saw her in my dreams? What did you two talk about? Did you tell her that you love her?" An eager Rin shouted as Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing."I did see her, she is very pretty, but we didn't talk I doubt she even knew I was there," he said staring over the little pond."Lord Sesshoumaru, I want to see her," Rin whined."You can't Rin she has a life now she doesn't need us.""What but were her friends," Rin said having a hard time compensating his words."She has new friends now Rin I told you that before I left.""I know," Rin said looking down at her feet, "What did you go for?""We have a new enemy, she is very strong," he said turning around to face Rin."Is she really?""Yes stronger than I even.""Is she pretty?""Yes, very pretty," Sesshoumaru laughed."How is someone pretty our enemy?" Rin wondered to herself."Actually I'm not sure whether she's our enemy or not. I think she still doesn't understand why she even came back to the past," Sesshoumaru stated patting Rin on the head."Is she from the future, like the stories Yoru use to tell me?""She's exactly like the girl in the stories that Yoru use to tell you," he said remembering it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK  
"Yoru will you tell me a story please," a little Rin pleaded with the cougar demon.

"Fine, what do you want it to be about?" Yoru asked placing Rin in her lap."I want it to have a pretty girl from the future," Rin smiled at her."Okay once then where should I begin? On the night of the first day of spring a cry of joy was heard as a brand new baby entered the world. The baby was a beautiful baby and very special but the baby's parents failed to realize her greatness and put up for adoption. It's not like her parents couldn't afford to keep the baby they didn't want it because she was different then normal babies. This special baby seemed to resemble the features of a human mixed with a cat.""What's wrong with that? Lord Sesshoumaru looks like a dog human?" Rin asked innocently."Well you see this is in the future and all of human animal mixed people don't exist anymore. But the baby was very pretty considering her catness. She had light brown hair with matching ears, her tail was very fluffy and about the same color of her hair. Her eyes were an aqua blue with dark blue slits as pupils. She was very graceful and kind but tough at the same time. You see she was never adopted but found in the street by a couple of crazy lunatics who felt like raising the girl. They did a pretty good job until she got older and prettier each year. Then they started to use the girl for their own evil purpose and financial gain. They taught her how to steal, cheat, and lie her way through life.""That's so sad," Rin said in tears."I know do you want me to continue?" Yoru looked at the sad little girl in her lap. Rin nodded and Yoru continued her story. "When the girl was little older then you she had had the last straw and ran away. Of course her cruel parents didn't care and let her leave. After about a year of the girl living on her own she got herself into a little trouble with the cops and cornered in an alley way. There was no place for her to escape to the wall was too high for her to jump. The police cocked their guns and put their finger on the trigger. The girl closed her eyes tightly and swallowed real hard ready to take the bullets. But to her surprise none came. She opened her eyes too see all the police dead at her feet and a fox demon standing in the mist of it all. This man took the girl in and raised her until he died in a tragic accident. The girl was so sad about her master's death she decided to avenge him," Yoru stopped her story to look at the snoring Rin in her lap. She smiled at the child and stroked her hair she was so innocent. Yoru was about to sit up and move her but Sesshoumaru stopped her."I'll take her you rest you deserve it," he said taking Rin from Yoru's arms into his.

END FLASHBACK  
'She's exactly like the girl in Yoru's crazy stories. Hopefully all that other stuff Yoru talked about won't come true cause if it does I'm in trouble,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself watching Rin play in the water.

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air."Smell what?" Rika asked sniffing the air herself. It was about nine in the morning Kagome had gone out to take a bath and Muriko and Shippo were still asleep."That had better not be Yoru who kilt all those people last night," Inuyasha said jumping out of his tree."I doubt it she's not strong enough to take out a whole village? Or is she," Rika looked at Inuyasha for advice."If she really wanted too. She is a cougar they do like to shed more blood then any other animal," Inuyasha stated sniffing the air again."Do they really?""In this time they do. It is her I can smell her stupidity. Come on," he said running towards the smell. Rika followed close behind. After a few moments she was also certain that the reeking smell of human blood came from nonother then Yoru."I told you," Inuyasha said stopping, as Rika gasped at the sight she saw.

* * *

Okane: Okay you evil thing out. (Hits the voice with her mighty air pump of doom) I win. So what did the voice do to my story? (Reads chapter 6) Um not bad less work for me. He he. R/r my starry super science strategist.


End file.
